1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and to a method of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In a semiconductor device such as a flash memory, or the like, integration is an important factor in determining the cost thereof. To increase integration of semiconductor devices, three-dimensional semiconductor devices including three-dimensional arrays of memory cells have been proposed. However, as the integration of three-dimensional semiconductor devices has increased, unexpected process defects have increased, thereby reducing yield.